Family First, Always
by hann789
Summary: A cute story about Nathan and Haley and thier family. Obstacles may be there, but through it all, they are together always and forever. One-shot.


**A/N: This is my first One Tree Hill fanfic, and I'm kinda ner****vous about it. Just let me know what you think please? OTH is a new obsession of mine and I'm really nervous and excited to dabble in the world of OTH fanfics. I guess the only thing I can do is hope you like it and review. Oh, and this comes purely from my desire to see Carrie go down! I can't wait till she's gone…though, this doesn't have any spoilers. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or the piece of conversation I borrowed from the end of the last episode.**

**-------------------------------**

Nathan stood in the kitchen, the events of the night tearing though his head in a whirlwind. He wasn't sure how he'd allowed it to get that far, to allow something like that to happen and he knew it had to be stopped. Haley is his life, his family means everything to him, and a live-in nanny wasn't going to jeopardize everything they'd worked towards and been through. He couldn't do that to Haley or Jamie.

"Hi," Haley's voice sounded in his ears and he turned to see his wife placing her purse on the table, the weariness in her body evident.

"Hey, you're home late," he answered wrapping his arms around his wife.

"I know," she said returning his hug, "Mia's album is sounding awesome."

"Great," Nathan told her and sighed, "I just wish you were home more."

"Thanks me too," Haley answered with a small smile and Nathan's thoughts were battling. To tell her or not to tell her seemed to be the question. One he wasn't sure he could answer.

Haley sighed, "It's been a long day. I snapped at Lucas and basically called Peyton a whore and I feel lousy about it."

"Are you going to tell Lindsey about the kiss?"

"I don't know," Haley answered honestly, "I'm starting to think that some things are better left secrets."

Before Nathan could respond, Carrie appeared in the doorway and Nathan froze. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't ashamed of what she'd done and Nathan felt dirtier by the second. That kiss meant nothing to him and he had to make sure that Carrie knew that. The only way he could think of was to tell Haley the truth. He watched Carrie walk away and he turned back to Haley.

She was speaking and he turned his focus back to his wife.

"What do you think I should do?" Haley asked him and he shrugged.

"I think you should do what your heart tells you to do," Nathan told her and she shrugged.

"Well that didn't help me much," Haley joked. "What if I feel like I should do both?"

"You need to decide what is best," Nathan told her, "I know it isn't going to be easy, but you have a good head and heart. I'll back you up either way you go."

"Thanks Nathan," Haley said with a sigh, "thank you."

"You might not be thanking me in a minute," Nathan said with a sigh, "we need to talk."

"What's wrong?" Haley looked up from the leftovers she was preparing herself, her eyes dark with worry. "Are you okay?"

"I feel like an idiot," Nathan stated simply, "I should have noticed it before and I didn't and now…"

"Nathan," Haley whispered, her voice shaking. "What is going on?"

"Come outside with me," Nathan took Haley's hand and led her to their patio set and sat her down. Scooting his chair close he brought them together so their knees where touching. "You know how much I love you right?"

"Nathan?"

"Please answer me," Nathan begged, "you know that I love you right? That I could never love anyone but you?"

"I know," Haley answered, "I love you too. But Nathan, you're scaring me."

"We have to fire Carrie," Nathan said quickly and Haley sat back.

"What?"

"She can't work for us anymore," Nathan emphasized.

"I don't understand," Haley said, "what happened?"

Nathan took a deep breath before saying the words he knew could break her heart, "she kissed me tonight."

Haley wasn't sure she heard Nathan right, "she what?"

"She kissed me," Nathan told her again, "I pulled away, but…"

"I'm going to kill her," Haley growled, "I'm going to rip out her hair…"

"Haley," Nathan smirked, "that isn't all."

"What else could there be, Nathan? You didn't?"

"God no! I would never do that to you, to us. I love you too much to consider risking all that we have," Nathan assured his wife, "Jamie, Jamie called her momma tonight by mistake. She looked too excited about that."

"Oh my god," Haley whispered, "this isn't happening."

"What?"

"I dreamed this once," Haley murmured, "well, sort of."

"What?"

"I dreamed once that Jamie considered her his mother and then I walked in on you too making out on our bed," Haley told him and Nathan ran his hands through his hair. "It was the day after you guys were all in the pool…"

"Oh Haley," Nathan sighed, "I wish we would've talked about this a long time ago. But, we have to let her go."

"Damn straight we do," Haley assured him, "I'm not letting that little tramp stay in my home anymore."

"I love you Haley James Scott," Nathan whispered against her forehead before placing a kiss on lips, "come to bed with me?"

Haley nodded her head, "wait."

"What?"

"I need to hear you say that you love me."

Nathan wrapped his arms tightly around Haley and drew her close to him. Nathan pressed his lips to her ear and whispered huskily, "I will always love you. Always and forever Haley, nothing will change that."

"Thank you," Haley answered pressing her lips to his. "I love you too. Let's get to bed."

Nathan nodded and walked with his wife up to their room in a silent daze.

------------------------------------------

Haley woke up in the arms of her husband and sighed happily. She would never tire of the feeling that gave her, complete and utter bliss. She snuggled farther into his arms and dreaded getting up.

"Good morning," she heard his voice against her ear and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Good morning," she answered and felt his smile against her forehead. "I think I'm going to call in sick today."

"Can you do that?"

"Of course," Haley answered, "That is what subs are for. And I want to spend the day with my husband and son. Just us."

"Sounds like a perfect plan for me," Nathan agreed and wrapped his arms more tightly around her. "How do you want to deal with this whole Carrie mess?"

"Fire her as soon as I see her to avoid ripping her apart," Haley deadpanned and Nathan let out a chuckle, "I'm being serious."

"I know," Nathan responded and it was Haley's turn to laugh. "What about Jamie?"

"We'll mange Jamie," Haley answered, "he might not understand at first, but…"

"He'll be fine," Nathan agreed. "Why don't I call Peyton or Brooke to see if they could watch Jamie until we are done with the Carrie situation?"

"Not a bad idea," Haley responded placing a kiss on Nathan's bare chest. "I don't want him to be around when we sit down to talk to her."

"I'll call now," Nathan groaned and grabbed the phone from his bedside table. While he talked on the phone Haley sat up and pressed herself against Nathan's side and started pressing kisses against his neck. She smiled against his neck when he started squirming and hurriedly hung up the phone.

"That wasn't fair," he whined, "I was trying to talk to Brooke and there you go and get me all crazy. Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"If you have," Haley started, "I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"I love you," Nathan growled against his lips, "I love you so much."

"Momma, Daddy," Jamie's voice interrupted their play and Haley chuckled as she watched Nathan's face contort. "I'm hungry."

"Okay baby," Haley grinned, "We're going to have breakfast together and then…"

"Auntie Brooke is going to come and get you," Nathan supplied with a grin. "She wants to have some Jamie time today, is that ok?"

"Yup," Jamie answered, "but can we have breakfast now?"

"Sure thing buddy," Nathan told his son grabbing him and throwing him up in the air. He giggled and Haley looked on lovingly. "Alright, let's get breakfast going for momma."

"Okay!" Jamie exclaimed and scrambled off the bed grabbing Nathan by the hand, Haley followed quickly after not wanting to give Carrie the chance to do anything with her family.

Nathan and Jamie were attempting to pull something out of the fridge for breakfast when Haley walked in minutes after her husband and son and had to laugh at their antics.

"Hey boys," Haley interrupted their attempt to pour the pancake mix, "Why don't I help with that?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Nathan agreed, "Jamie why don't you and I sit her and watch momma?"

"But I want to help!" Jamie exclaimed with a pout and Haley caved.

"Okay buddy," Haley tried, "come over here, you can help me mix the batter."

"Can we put chocolate chips in it momma?"

"Yeah momma," Nathan mocked, "can we put chocolate chips in it?"

"Of course," Haley answered, "let's do this?"

"Haley?" Carrie's voice filled the kitchen and Nathan could sense Haley's tension, "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?"

"I'm not going today," Haley told her coldly, "Actually Carrie, Jamie is going to spend the morning with Brooke so…"

"I guess you really don't need me around today," Carrie finished, "okay."

"Actually," Haley started again, "would you mind sticking around? As soon as Jamie's gone I'd like to go over some stuff with you."

"Okay," Carrie nodded, noticing that Nathan was staying quiet. "If you don't mind I guess I'll just go for a quick morning swim while you have breakfast."

"That sounds fine," Haley answered and Carrie smirked. Haley couldn't wait to wipe that grin off her face. She couldn't help but think that firing her was going to be great fun.

-------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later the doorbell rang and Jamie scrambled to go answer it. Nathan pressed a kiss to Haley's forehead and grinned, before following Jamie into the foyer.

"Aunt Brooke is here!" Brooke's voice carried into the house, "You ready for some fun James?"

"You bet," he answered happily, "can we go to the park?"

"Of course," Brooke answered and then turned towards Haley and Nathan, "When should I bring him back?"

"Um," Nathan hesitated for just a second, "why don't we come by and pick him up. I'm just not sure how long we'll have to be."

"No problem," Brooke answered, "let's go hot stuff."

Jamie giggled but didn't dawdle after Brooke and Haley sighed when the door closed behind them.

"Are you ready to do this?" Nathan asked Haley and she nodded, "Good, let's get this over with."

They walked back into the kitchen and with particularly good timing Carrie was pouring herself a cup of coffee at the island.

"Carrie," Haley started sweetly and Carrie turned to flash a bright smile, "Nathan and I need to speak to you."

"Of course," Carrie answered, "is everything alright?"

"No actually," Nathan cut in, "We've decided that we don't need your services anymore."

"You're firing me?" Carrie asked and Haley nodded.

"I'm sorry Carrie," Haley told her, "we just don't feel like you are quite right for our family. And we aren't comfortable with the way you've been acting lately. It's very unprofessional and we don't want Jamie around that."

"I'm sorry if I've done anything to offend you," Carrie said playing dumb and Nathan felt it was time he finally stepped up.

"You have Carrie and it's unforgivable," Nathan stood up, "I had chosen to give you a chance because of the work you had done and thought maybe you'd finally grow out of your immaturity and impropriety. But last night, when you kissed me, I realized that you wouldn't. I don't feel comfortable having you around my house or my family."

Haley couldn't help but grin as Carrie was at a lost for words with Nathan's speech and decided she'd finish it up.

"If you could please pack your room and be gone by noon we'll pay you for the rest of the arrangement," Haley told her, "but when we get back, we want you gone."

Carrie nodded while Nathan and Haley stood and exited the kitchen and Haley smiled when Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you for telling me about her," Haley whispered as they made their way to the bedroom.

"Haley," Nathan stopped her and pressed a kiss to her lips gently, "You are the only lips I want on me. And you are the only girl that I want to be with."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Haley answered happily. "Now, I have some more news for you."

"You do?"'

"Yeah," Haley nodded with a small smile, "apparently we have a really good track record for being together just once without protection and producing offspring."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm pregnant."

----------------------------------

**A/N: Now this could be ****a**** one****-****shot or a chapter story. I guess I'll decide as I get reviews. I'm not sure…it really all depends**** on whether or not people like it. It's up to ya'll!**


End file.
